itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Dungeon 7
Story Summary World http://puu.sh/mcPIF/c89715119f.png --- Prologue: The Expedition In the middle of the Ganthian Sea sits the mysterious island of Catharsis. It is said that 700 years ago Miracle Girl Vera had supposedly fought against invaders form outer space (in truth they were Fae from another dimension) and cut the world in half with her magic sword Moses. Before there was only one great land but at that moment the East and the West were created. The human kingdoms were divided into Esland and Arland, who leer at each other across the royal ocean and have become greatly suspicious at anyone from outside of their own kingdom. In this story a historian named Aldus Delore has recruited the aide of an independent research group. He has collected allies from both Esland and Arland to explore the sunken ruins beneath the Ganthian Sea and determine the Truth about the past of this world. With a royal write and funding from King Lake in Esland, and the help of a mercenary group from Arland, Aldus may have unknowingly set the stage for a minor war in the Ganthian Sea by trying to play both sides. Upon arrival, Aldus sets up camp at the center of the island where the site of interest is located, Ruins that are said to have once been the general site of The Crystal Skycity long ago...They begin to form a plan and designate teams to take part in certain missions around the island to aid in their efforts (or is it just Aldus efforts)...? Little do they know that many dangers lurk around the island. The military forces of both continents also be making their way toward the island, and new threats that could spell doom for Humanity loom beyond... ...Dark Forces... ...New Adversaries... ...Old Enemies... ...New Alliances... ...Hidden Agendas and Secrets... Will these people survive what Catharsis has in store? From the actions that will be taken here, will the world change for the better...or will it fall to a state of chaos? The journey begins... --- ACT 1: Old Grudges The first act mainly consists of various teams of Aldus Delore's expedition taking part in certain missions around the island to aid in the expedition's efforts...although is there more to these "missions" assigned to them than meets the eye? --- Eastern Rivalries! A Diplomatic Mission! * Setsuna Seiei, the Discarded Knight * Jessie Lawlier, a Dorothy Type * Sakuya Kyougetsu, an Eslander Idol * Scribe Soren --- The Moon That Sets in the West! Fear the New Gods! * Suzu Key, Spoony Bard Spy * Captain Bright Noa * Virgil the Grim * Reeves the Killer * Crimson Cantveld * Karandus Cerr, the Squire --- The Beast Below! Behold the Kraken, "God of the Sea"! * Kent Erensworth, Heir to the Map * Slimey Natalia * Old Rae, the Apothecary * Alika Rehnt, Blood Mage * Paptimus Scirocco, Gear Swordsman * Donovon Blackwater, Necromancer * Marcus Stent, the Amnesiac * Gregor, the Chef --- Beware the Witch's Hut! Enter the Mahou Shojou! * Ashvel, Tundra Adventurer * Monaldo, the Artist * Aven the Hare * Yazarad Akula * Heir Meredith * Abraham Haywood, the Scout * Air Force Cristoph --- CLIMAX: Dark Skies! Is This the Power of Love!? placeholder --- INTERMISSION 1: Recovery and Mutiny! The Disfigured Princess and the Threat that Looms Above! placeholder --- ACT 2: Moonfall The return of a banished race...There is truly no place like home... --- Ground Zero! The Moon Elves Arrive! placeholder --- The Sword Brigade! Birth of a True Knight! placeholder --- The Southern Ruins! Deep Trouble! placeholder --- Cockroaches placeholder --- CLIMAX: The Battle of Northridge! placeholder --- INTERMISSION 2: Friends or Foes? placeholder --- ACT 3: The Encroaching Darkness! Microcosm of War! There have been disappearances around the island lately...people gone without a trace. Is it merely the work of the Moon Elves or is there something more sinister at play? --- A Strange New Land...The World of Darkness placeholder --- The Bloody End of a Legend! The Unstoppable Blue Wing Appears! placeholder --- What's Most Important? placeholder --- Mahou Shojou Showdown! The End of the Cold War! placeholder --- FINALE: Catharsis The finale has arrived as the forces collide! All facets, for good or ill, shall affect all factions in this grand conflict. Remember...every action has its consequences...every choice equally important from beginning to end...guiding us to one ultimate outcome. Perhaps things could have been better? Perhaps things could have been far worse? In the end...this is where we arrived... --- The Gauntlet placeholder --- Betrayers placeholder --- Knights VS Fairies placeholder --- At the Heart of Darkness placeholder --- The State of the World placeholder --- AFTERMATH: War on Multiple Fronts The aftermath of the final battle on Catharsis. The Fairies have taken Catharsis for themselves as their forces invade Purgatory. However, the Fairies are far from okay as they have suffered many casualties as well and are fighting enemies on multiple fronts. The people of Esland and Arland are suffering between the capital of Arland being attacked and seized by Fairy forces, and Lana Lake being missing. The denizens of Hell are keeping the Fae at bay but are having trouble making progress in shutting down their portal to Hell...The Angels in Heaven may also be stirring... In the end...we are all losers here aren't we? However...even in the harshest of times...there is always Hope. --- Aftermath 1: It's Good to Have Friends placeholder --- Aftermath 2: Crimson Champion of the Deep God placeholder --- Aftermath 3: Metastuck placeholder --- Aftermath 4: The Eslandic Alliance! placeholder --- Aftermath 5: A Beacon in the West! The Lighthouse of Arland! placeholder --- Aftermath 6: Hellborn Hope! Heavenly Havoc! placeholder --- Aftermath 7: Blessed Blade placeholder --- Aftermath 8: Vanished Princess placeholder --- Overview General Endgame State Summary placeholder --- Faction Status placeholder --- Endgame Known Active Character Status in Arland * Valor, A Peter Pan Type * Sakuya Kyougetsu, the Immortal Idol * Crimson Cantveld, Champion of the Deep God * Kordimus the Shapeshifter * Cameron Bright, Navy Admiral * The Silver Prince of Arland --- Alliance * Setsuna Seiei, the Hero * Jessie Lawlier, a Dorothy Type * Dolomar the Goblin Engineer * Liona Brezwicz, Knight-in-Training * Alura Badaura, the Devout One --- but Unclear Fate * Suzu Key the Wraith * Princess Lana Lake --- Forces * The Dark Heart and its Fragments * Unstoppable Blue Wing, wielder of the Yomin Sword * One-Handed Glimmering --- in Hell * Spurs-Wearing Demon * Aven the Hate, King of Cockroaches * The Occult Knight Deyja Vieux * Emil the Blood Knight * Dorabella Cypher, the Portal Opener * Kolasi the Fire Demon (?) --- Death List List 1. Monaldo (His masterwork was ruined) 2. Gregor (The chef became a meal) 3. Kerandus Cerr (Betrayed his ideals and died) 4. Reeves the Killer (Wasn't much of a trump card after all.) 5. Air Force Cristoph (Took to the sky) 6. Abraham Haywood (Died with a strange courage) 7. Yazarad Akula (Sayonara, you filthy animals) 8. Ashvel (Died at sea level) 9. Heir Meredith (She was stopped) 10. Scribe Soren (Powered through the pain) 11. Rae Gremula (Broken in half) 12. Donovan Blackwater (Courted by Death) 13. Virgil the Grim (Beckoned his own end) 14. Bright Noa (Finally found understanding) 15. Paptimus Scirocco (Crucified for his sins) 16. Slimey Natalia (Whoops.) 17. Kent Erensworth (A real Hero would have brought a shield) 18. Marcus Stent (Remembered his mission far too late) 19. Kolasi (Back to Hell where he belongs) 20. Emil the Blood Knight (He went and died to my surprise; Stars were raining from his eyes) 21. Catherine Spade (Defeated Champion) 22. May Valentine (Her Venture was sunk) 23. Yonah Kureioma (Her dream died anyway. No reason to go on living.) 24. Cosmidaeus (Probably found the peace he wanted.) 25. Crimson Cantveld (Even a Crimson Cantveld can't stop the Blue Wing) 26. Dorabella Cypher (So much for Hope...) 27. Aven the Hare (It doesn't matter.) 28. Kodama (Lived a villain, died a hero.) 29. Nora Badaura (Worst. Sister. Ever.) 30. Alika Rehnt (The Bloody Sword rises.) 31. Astrinis (It was all he could do.) 32. Ency Curr (Never got what she wanted.) 33. Deyja Vieux (Aven would be proud.)